Twins
by Badger.The.Hufflepuff
Summary: Noah Stilenski and Cecelia Martin have been friends since they were kids and their twins always dragged them into trouble. This time Noah is dragged in too deep to get out and Cecelia is being dragged right along with him.
1. Nosey Twins

Loud rock music fills the garage as Noah works on his bike. He doesn't hear the knock on the door frame or the footsteps of his father, but he does feel his hand on his shoulder. Noah jumps and turns to see his father standing there. "Turn this shit down!" His father yells.

"What?"

"Noah! Turn it down!" Noah frowns and holds up a finger before going to his stereo and turning the music down a lot.

"What did you say?" His father sighs and gives him a look.

"New rule, if this is going to be your place then keep your music down. I don't want to have to get a phone call from the station saying that my neighbors are complaining about my own house." Noah grins and leans against his workbench, wiping oil off his hands with his rag.

"Sorry, dad." The garage has more or less became his since he turned sixteen. Noah and his twin brother Stiles are identical, but the two are complete opposite. The only thing they have in common is their ADHD. Engines keep Noah's ADHD away and help him focus. Noah isn't a hyper-spastic teen like his brother, he's the calmer of the two, but he does have his moments. ADHD sure is a bitch.

"Noah, did you even hear what I said?" Noah's head snaps up to see his father staring at him. With ADHD, Noah is easily distracted and he is always spacing out. It's why Noah has always had a hard time with school. His teacher could be talking, but Noah would be more focus on the way the branches sway with the wind. "Noah." Noah blinks as his father snaps his fingers in his face. "Have you had your Adderall today?" Adderall it's the most common drug used for ADHD. It keeps the person calm and focused, but it is also very addictive and if you take too much then it just makes your ADHD worst. That's why Stiles is the way he is because he takes so much of it. Noah hates the stuff. It always makes his mind feel weird and his body feels messed up.

"Dad, you know I hate the way that shit makes me feel."

"Language."

"I'm just saying, dad, I prefer to just work with my engines to keep my mind focused." Noah is an amazing mechanic, anything with an engine he can fix. When it comes to being a mechanic Noah's ADHD is never a problem. It's the only thing Noah can ever focus on.

"What about your school work?" His father asks. "You and Stiles are just getting by."

"I'll do better this year, dad, okay? Promise." He sighs and nods, ruffling Noah's hair.

"I'm trying, junior, I really am." Noah frowns before stepping forward, pulling his dad into his arms.

"I know dad and I know it's not easy without mom, but you're doing a good job with us. I promise." His father nods and hugs him back before pulling away.

"Work just called, I gotta go take care of some things. I probably won't be home until late tonight."

"Okay, be safe."

"I will." His father smiles before heading for the door. "And, Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep that noise down." Noah smiles and nods as his father walks out. Noah looks at his bike and smiles. He had just finished with the oil change, so he was done for the night. He wiped his hands down once more before grabbing his phone from where it's connected to his stereo, and he puts his phone in his pocket before heading inside. His jeans have oil all over them and so does his muscle shirt.

"Hey, did dad leave?" Noah glances over to see his brother standing there, practically bouncing on his feet.

"What did you do now?" Noah asks with a sigh as he moves around him to the stairs.

"Nothing!" Noah shakes his head as he walks into the bathroom. He can always tell when Stiles is lying, it doesn't help that Stiles answers to quickly and makes it obvious.

"Stiles, I have to take a shower. I'm covered in oil and grease, so just wait outside." He tells his brother before shutting the door in his face. Noah turns the water on and strips before hopping into the shower. He groans as the hot water washes over his sore back. Spending time hunched over a workbench or engine all night really makes him cramped.

Noah washes his hair with the shampoo and then conditioner. He doesn't need the conditioner with his short hair, but it makes his hair feels soft, so he likes using it. Once he's done with that he washes up and then rinses off. Altogether his shower takes fifteen minutes. He steps out into the steamy bathroom and dries off. "Got you some clothes." He hears his brother say outside the door. Noah wraps the towel around his waist and opens the door.

"You really are rushing me... why?"

"Just being helpful."

"Stiles." Noah sighs as he pulls his favorite white v-neck on, which he had cut the sleeves off, and then motions for Stiles to turn around.

"Noah, we're identical."

"Turn around." Noah says with annoyance in his tone. He knows Stiles is right, but he still feels uncomfortable with it. The thing is that Noah and Stiles are even more different than most twins. Not only are their personalities different, but so are their sexualities. Noah is gay and Stiles is straight. Once Noah realized that, him and Stiles changed a lot of things simply because it made Noah uncomfortable to have a twin brother and be gay and still change in front of each other.

"Whatever, but you do realize I could care less if you're gay and naked."

"Yeah, but I do, so drop it." Noah says as he drops his towel and pulls on his boxers and then his jeans. He buckles them up and then grabs his towel, running it through his hair once more and then throwing it in the laundry basket. Noah is an organized mess. His clothes are always wrinkled and baggy, his hair is always never brushed, and his room has everything all over the place, but he knows where everything is.

"Okay, you done?"

"Yeah." Noah closes the bathroom door and heads to his bedroom.

"Good, so I listened to dad's phone call." Noah rolls his eyes and sits on his bed, pulling on his socks and boots.

"Not the first time." Noah tells him as he begins to tie his boots up.

"No... but, that's not the point."

"What is the point?"

"Dad got a call from the station. They're sending in every available Beacon Hills Police Department's officers and even state police."

"What for?" In this town, nothing is ever serious enough to call the staties in.

"Some hikers found a dead body." Noah pauses and raises an eyebrow.

"A dead body?" In this town, you get many calls about broken mailboxes, vandalized cars, and buildings, missing dogs, but never anything about dead bodies and if they're sending in staties then that can only mean that it's looking to be a homicide. "Do they know who it is or how the person died?"

"No." Stiles had that stupid grin on his face that causes Noah to sigh.

"What else is there?"

"They only found half the body."

"Explains why dad went out so late. They're looking for the other half."

"Yup." Noah leans back in his bed and looks at Stiles.

"Let me guess, you wanna go look for it."

"Yup... you coming with?" Stiles had always been the twin to get into trouble. He was hyper and nosey. This isn't the first time he listened to their dad's phone call or snoop in their dad's case. Noah preferred to let their dad do his job and not butt in, but Stiles never did the same.

"Stiles, dad won't be happy-"

"Pleeeeease, Noah, pleeeease." Stiles begs. "You're my twin brother and I want to do this with you. It'll be fun."

"Yes, because nothing is more fun than going into the woods in the middle of the night to look for half of a dead body." Noah drawls.

"Noah, when have I ever asked you to do something for me?"

"Hmm, let's see. One, being born first because you were too scared to go first." Stiles snickers. "Two, fixing your jeep more times than I can count, so that is probably ten times you asked me for something right there. Three, when you asked me to ask Cece if Lydia was interested in you. Four, when you asked me to do your math homework because math is the only thing I'm good at. Five-"

"Okay, I get it, but can't you just do me another favor."

"That's probably the twentieth time you said that to me before."

"Noah." Noah sighs and looks at his brother.

"Fine, but I'm taking my bike and meeting you there. If you get your ass caught I am so not getting in trouble because of your nosey ass." Stiles grins as Noah pushes him out of the way in order to head for the garage.


	2. Ow

Noah leans against the tree waiting for Stiles. He had grabbed his leather jacket at the last second and he was glad because it was cold enough that Noah sees his breath. Stiles pulls up to the entrance of the preserve with Scott only a few minutes after Noah gets there. Noah had parked a bit down the road in order to not get anyone's attention, but Stiles never was one to think outside the box. "Hey, Scott." Noah nods. Scott looks over at him in surprise.

"Hey, Noah, Stiles dragged you out here too? Didn't think he'd get you to agree."

"Someone needs to watch for his ass and no offense, Scott, but I've seen your stamina and it's shit." Noah tells him before turning and heading into the woods.

"Ignore him, he's just grumpy." Stiles says as he follows after Noah.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asks as his eyes go to Noah's back.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles says as he hurries to catch up with his twin.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow." Noah snorts, causing Stiles to give him a look.

"Noah, be nice." Stiles whispers.

"You know, Scott, I totally sympathize with you. I mean, sitting on the bench? Wow, what a workout." Stiles hits Noah, causing Noah to give him a look.

"Stop being a dick."

"No, Noah, I'm playing this year." Noah laughs and looks at Scott.

"Scott you can barely walk a mile without your inhaler. How are you doing to play Lacrosse?"

"I'm making first line." Noah laughs and shakes his head.

"Go ahead and dream, Scott. Everyone should have a dream even if it is pathetically unrealistic."

"Noah, stop being an asshole." Stiles snaps.

"Hey, I'm just preparing the kid, Sti, he's going to have his dreams crushed come tomorrow."

"Why don't you play then, mr. tough guy?" Noah glances over and rolls his eyes at Scott.

"Because I rather work on motors then play a dumb game with no meaning."

"Or is it you just don't want the whole school knowing you're gay? I mean a locker room filled with naked guys? Does your dad even know yet?"

"Keep it up McCall." Noah pins him to a dream. "And I'll beat your ass."

"Hey, wow, come on you two, stop." Stiles pushes Noah back and stands between them. "I didn't invite you two out here to fight. We're here to look for a dead body." Noah rolls his eyes and continues through the woods.

"Just out of curiosity which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asks from behind Noah and Stiles.

"Huh, I didn't even think about that." Noah snorts as Stiles says this.

"You never think beforehand. You're too reckless." Stiles glares at his brother, who just gives him a crooked grin.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asks, causing the twins to look at him.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles admits.

"Good going, Sti." Noah mumbles as he goes climbing up a steep hill.

"It's comforting to know... that you... planned this out with your usual attention to details." Scott pants as he leans against a tree in order to take a breath from his inhaler. Noah gives him a smug look before continuing up the hill.

Noah reaches the tops and drops down as he sees flashlights shine through the trees. "Shit." Stiles drops down beside him. "This is your fault." Noah hisses.

"Realize, we can get past them."

"Are you nuts?! We're in such deep shit right now."

"Realize, Noah, just... come on." Stiles takes off running, causing Noah to growl before running after him. Noah is in a lot better shape than Stiles. Working in a mechanic shop means he has to lift a lot of heavy stuff. He has a good amount of muscles in his arms and legs and has a good amount of stamina. He runs past Stiles and easily dodges the lights.

He makes it to a safe side before turning to see his brother had stopped. "What are you doing? Run." Noah whispers just as a flashlight shines on Stiles and a dog barks at him.

"Stay right there!" A cop yells as Stiles fall to the ground.

"Hold on, hold on. This little delinquent belongs to me."

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asks, trying to block the lights out of his face as he stands up

"So, do you, uh, listen in to all my phone calls?" Their dad asks.

"No." Stiles tells their dad before seeing his face. "Well, not the boring ones."

"Where's your brother?" Their dad asks as he looks around the woods.

"Noah? He's bitchy." Stiles says. "Nearly took my head off when I interrupted his shower. I doubt he even realizes I'm gone." Their dad looks at Stiles with a frown on his face. Even from here Noah can see the worry on his dad's face. Noah has been in a mood for a while. Being one of the few gays in their town isn't easy and it's worst when you're a closet gay. Truth be told, Noah is just starting to get really lonely and depressed. He's been locking himself up in his garage more and more and working even more than usual. All summer the only person who he even saw was his best friend Cecelia Martin. It only makes sense for his dad and brother to start noticing. Stiles already knows what is wrong with Noah, well half. Stiles believes the secret of being gay is getting to Noah, but it's so much more than that.

"Scott, you out there!" Noah snaps out of his thoughts when he hears his dad calling for Scott. "Scott!"

"I seriously need to stop zoning out." Noah whispers under his breath.

Noah's dad sighs as he drops his flashlight and looks at Stiles. "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car and you and I are gonna have a conversation about invasion of privacy." Noah grins as he watches his father lead Stiles roughly away.

"Idiot." He says before starting forward. He can't go back with the cops there, so he can only go forward.

Noah walks for a while, hearing a wolf howling in the woods. "Hmm." Noah looks around with a frown. "There's not supposed to be wolves around here." Noah says just as he hears growling from behind him. Noah freezes in his tracks before slowly turning. Bright red eyes stare right back at him, causing Noah to freeze. "Shit." He takes off running and hears the sound of... whatever it is behind him. Noah can hear it gaining on him, which causes his heart to race faster. He tries to run faster, but it's no use. The thing tackles him to the ground and he falls, hitting his head on the rock. He groans just as he feels sharp teeth pierce right into his shoulder. He screams in pain, trying to shake the thing off, but he only bites harder. Noah whimpers until he hears a growl. The thing on his back growls back before jumping off Noah and taking off.

Noah rolls onto his back, wincing in pain. "You okay?" Noah groans and looks up to see a man standing before him. The man was gorgeous. His green eyes stood out against the darkness of the night and Noah finds himself practically drooling. A frown comes over his face as he sees a gold ring circle around the man's eyes. The man clears his throat and holds out his hand. Noah grabs it and allows him to pull him up. "That looks painful." Noah winces as he looks at his shoulder. His leather jacket must have fallen off when he was running.

"I live." Noah shrugs before wincing.

"The animals in these woods can be pretty bad. Let me walk you back to your car."

"I'm not a kid, I think I can find my own way back." Noah didn't mean to snap especially because this guy just saved his life, but Noah always had a hard time talking to people, especially guys. It's a mircale that Cece puts up with Noah's grumpy attitude.

"Trust me, I know you're not a kid." Noah breath catches in his throat as he hears the guy. He watches as the guy eyes him over, causing Noah's heart to race in his chest and his hands to sweat. "Come on." Noah follows after the guy as they walk through the woods. Noah can't help, but let his eyes fall to his ass. Noah licks his lips and smirks. The guy got a nice ass.

"This yours?" Noah's eyes snap up and sees the smirk on the guy's face. Noah looks around and realizes he zoned out again and not only did he zoned out, but he got a boner now too.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Noah nods as he looks at his bike.

"Do you normally zone out that bad?" Noah gives a nervous laugh.

"Uh, yeah." Noah smiles weakly before walking towards his bike and straddling it. "Uh, thanks... by the way." He trails off as he turns only to see the man is gone. "Huh... right..." Noah slips his helmet on and turns his bike on before taking off for his house.


	3. Hot Damn

Noah walks into his room and pulls his shirt off, wincing in pain of his bite mark. "Holy shit, what happened."

"Ow, watch it, Stiles!" Noah barks as Stiles looks at the bite mark.

"What happened?"

"Back the fuck up, Stiles!" Stiles held his hands up and backed up at Noah's sudden anger.

"S-Sorry." Noah pushes past him and heads into his bathroom. "Noah... what happened?"

"Something attacked me in the woods."

"What?"

"I don't fucken know. I would tell you if I knew. I wouldn't say something if I knew what it was."

"Right... sorry." Noah sighs and hung his head before looking at Stiles.

"I'm sorry. I'm just... this fucken hurts and I'm cold, it started raining on the way back to my bike, and I lost my jacket... It's been a shitty night."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to come. I didn't know this was going to happen. Here, let me help you." Noah sits down on the toilet as Stiles helps take care of his shoulder. "It looks deep."

"Didn't help that I kept trying to get it off me."

"What exactly happened?"

"I heard a wolf howling-"

"Wolves-"

"I know, which is why I stopped because I found it weird that I heard it. Then I heard growling. I turned around and found something standing there. It was too dark to make out what it was, but it had these glowing red eyes. I tried running from it, but it pinned me down and bit my shoulder. I tried getting it off me, which is why the wound is so bad. He clamped down the second I tried to shake it off."

"How'd you get away?" Stiles voice had gone quiet.

"Something scared it off."

"Noah... I'm so sorry." Noah looks at his twin to see him pale with regret, worry, fear."

"It's okay, Sti, it wasn't your fault."

"I... I shouldn't have suggested-"

"Stiles, come on, baby brother, don't be such a pussy. I'm fine." Stiles can't help, but laugh as he looks at Noah.

"You're an ass."

"Yeah, but I'm also fine, so stop worrying." Stiles nods and bandages it up before stepping back.

"You should get some sleep for school tomorrow."

"I will." Noah nods before heading into his room. The second his head hit the pillow he was gone from the world.

 **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTTWTWTTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Noah walks into the school and heads right for his locker. "Hey, honey." Noah smiles as he feels the soft arms of Cece wrapping around his waist, her small head resting between his shoulder blades. Cecelia Martin has been his best friend since he was five years old and she is the only one other than his brother and Scott, because Stiles told him, that knows Noah is gay. Cece even is pretending to be his girlfriend so that no one finds out. She literally is the best friend that Noah could ever ask for.

"Hey, sweetheart." Noah smiles as he turns in her arms and looks at him.

"You look like hell. Are you okay, sugar?"

"Idiot brother, but I'll be okay... you smell really good." Noah moves and buries his face in her red curls. "Wow, that smells amazing."

"Noah, are you okay?" Cece asks confused as he inhales the smell of her hair. He never acted like this with her before and she has no idea if he's just doing this as an act or what.

"Uh, sorry." Noah pulls away and shakes his head. "I just... your hair smell so good. Is that Mango?"

"Noah, I've been using the same shampoo and conditioner for like five years... you're just noticing it?" Noah shrugs and closes his locker.

"Just smells stronger today." Cece gives him a weird look as he pulls away and grabs his hand.

"Come on the bell's going to ri-" The bell rings, causing Noah to drop to his kness. "Aw, shit." He covers his ears at the painful noise. It sounds so loud in his ears and is almost deafining.

"Noah, are you okay?" Cece kneels before Noah staring at it him as the bell suddenly stops. "How much adderall have you had today?" What the hell is wrong with him?

Noah stands up shakily as he looks around. No one else seems to be in pain. They walk by them, giving them strange looks. "Noah, you're scaring me." Cece whispers, causing Noah to look at her.

"S-Sorry..." He shakes his head and looks at her. "I just don't feel so good... I think I'm coming down with something."

"Maybe you should go home..."

"No, I'll be okay, come on, we're going to be late for class." He grabs Cece's hand and begins leading her to the class room. Cece is a really pretty girl. Her long curly red hair, which falls to her waist, her beautiful hazel eyes, her peach colored skin. She is tall, just a few inches shorter than him, with a nice hour glass figure and long legs. Any guy would be lucky to have her as a girlfriend, but she is too focused on school for a relationship, which is why being with Noah works so well. She wants to focuse on school because she wants to be a teacher when she graduates from high school. Her dream is to be a math teacher, she's just as good at math as Noah is, but with that comes hard work, which is why she barely has any time with her school work, student council, being student body president, president of the yearbook, and working after school at the mall. She's a busy girl, but her mom worries about her not having a relationship, so Cece started 'dating' Noah and it works out for both of them.

Noah has no idea what he'd do without Cece. "Come on." Cece leads him over to the back of the room and takes a seat with him. "You promise that you're okay?"

"Promise." He hopes.

 **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Noah leans against the wall after school, waiting on his brother to finish practice. He had promised him he'd go with him and Scott to get Scott's inhaler, which he had dropped in the woods yesterday.

All day Noah has been feeling weird. In English class he heard the new girl on her phone outside talking to her mom, then he literally almost ripped his locker door right off its hinges, and during lunch when his brother tried to throw an apple at him, he dodged it like he was Spiderman or some shit. Noah has no idea what is going on with him, but something tells him that it isn't good.

"Hey, Noah, you ready?" Noah glances over to see Scott and Stiles staring at him.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah, come on." Stiles and Scott exchange a look before they all piled into Stiles' jeep and headed for Beacon Hills Preserve again.

When they arrive Stiles informs Noah on what happened with Scott at the lacrosse practice, which Noah found to be unbelievable because Scott sucks at any sport.

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott tells them as they walk through the woods.

"Hmm. I felt that way when Stiles tossed the apple. It was like coming at slow motion, leaving me able to dodge at any time I like, which in reality is impossible." Noah says before hopping up on the higher ground.

"Well, that's not the only weird thing." Scott tells Noah.

"What else?"

"I can... hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Noah looks at Scott in shock.

"Smell things?" Stiles questions. "Like what?"

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"Or, Scott's clogne..." Noah sniffs. "Which smells good by the way." Scott gives Noah a look, causing Noah to wink. He loved freaking Scott out. One good thing about being gay is freaking Scott out with flirtatious comments.

"I don't even have mint mojito-" Stiles pauses as he pulls out some gum. "So all this started with a bite for you two?"

"Don't even say it, Stiles." Noah warns as he walks in front of them.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asks, totally ignoring Noah. Noah is used to Scott ignoring him. Him and Scott never got along. They don't hate each other, but they don't like each other either. The two just annoy each other too much to get along.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this- it's a specific kind of infection."

"Stiles, we're not fucken werewolves." Noah snaps. Scott looks at Noah then Stiles.

"Lycanthropy." Stiles grins. "Once a month. Arwoo."

"Stiles shut the fuck up." Noah says as he pushes his brother and starts forward.

"Hey, you're both the ones who said you heard wolves howling."

"Doesn't mean shit." Noah calls back.

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with us." Scott tells Stiles.

"I know, you're both werewolves, rrr!"

"Idiot." Noah grumbles as he stops and crosses his arms. "Where are we going because I have no idea, meaning I should not lead." Scott rolls his eyes and moves around him.

"Okay, obviously I'm kidding, but if you find me in shop class melting all the silver I can find, it's cause Friday's a full moon." Scott stops, causing Noah to run right into him.

"Ow, hey, why'd you stop?" Scott glances at Noah.

"We're here, genius."

"I don't see no inhaler or a dead body." Noah says.

"No, I-I could have sworn this was it." Scott says, just now noticing what Noah said. "I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Noah moves his eyes around them before landing on a familiar pair of green eyes. He looks over the guy and realizes it's the same guy from last night. Now, however, he can see the man more clearly. He had thick black hair, which is combed up, and the most amazing green eyes, they were like the color of jade stones, and he's tall. He has more muscles on him than Noah, but that doesn't mean he looks like some bodybuilder either. He was lean with nice muscles. The kind that could make any woman drool and right now Noah feels like a bitch in heat. He eyes meet the man's again and he feels his pains begin to restrict, his hands sweating, his heart pounding, his head spinning. He can barely breathe, it feels like it's a hundred degrees out and his clothes are sticking to him and making him so uncomfortable. He needs a cold shower. A freezing shower. Other than the obvious lust and desire that Noah feels for the man he feels safe, wanted, love. Such feelings should scare Noah because chances are this guy is straight and Noah is just going to get his hopes up, but right now he doesn't care. He just wants this guy.

The man eyes Noah over and smirks, obvious seeing how hard Noah is right now. His eyes meet Noah's eyes and he sees the shock in those green eyes. That shock turns to happiness and hope before mirroring Noah's intense eyes. Noah licks his lips, causing the man's eyes to dart towards the pink lip. Noah almost shivers as he sees the pure hunger in those green eyes. The man meets Noah's eyes again and smirks. Noah smiles in return until he hears his brother slap Scott.

The man's smirk is gone and he stares coldly at Scott and Stiles that stand behind Noah. Noah almost flinches at the cold stare in the man's eyes. The way he's looking at Scott and Stiles isn't the same warm and inviting gaze he gave to Noah.

"What are you doing here?" The man asks, his voice just as cold and harsh as his eyes. He walks towards them and Noah can hear Stiles and Scott take a step back. Noah's eyes zero in on the jacket in the man's hands. Noah's jacket. "Huh? This is private property." Derek says as he stops before them.

"Sorry, man, we, uh, didn't know."

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but... forget it." The man pulls his hand out of his pocket and throws something at Scott. He catches it to reveal his inhaler.

The man looks at Noah, the warmth back in his eyes. He holds his other hand out, the one with Noah's jacket in it. Noah steps forward and grabs the jacket, his hand touching Derek's. "Thanks." Noah whispers. The man eyes Noah over and nods before turning and leaving.

"What..." Stiles looks at his brother and then Derek.

"Alright, come on, I gotta get to work." Stiles ignores what Scott said and stands in front of Noah, blocking his view of Derek's ass.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. How the hell do you know Derek Hale?"

"That's Derek Hale?" Noah questions glancing around his brother to stare some more.

"Noah!" Noah's eyes snap to Stiles. "What didn't you tell me?"

"Uh... that guy scared the thing that attacked me away."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't you tell me Derek Hale saved you." Noah's face flushes with embarrassment.

"He didn't save me-"

"Bullshit."

"Who's Derek Hale?" Scott asks.

"You don't know who Derek Hale is?" Noah asks as Stiles raises an eyebrow as he sees his brother's erection. "Shut the fuck up." He snaps at Stiles, who snickers.

"Damn, who knew my brother had a hard-on for bad boys." Noah growls and pushes Stiles away from him before heading back through the woods.

"Who's Derek Hale?" Scott asks as again before Noah is out of earshot. When Noah reaches Stiles' jeep he puts his hands down his jeans, moving his dick around to make it less obvious that he has he does have hard-on for Derek Hale.

"Damn it." Noah growls as his jeans scrape across his dick. "I knew I should have washed some boxers yesterday."

"Did you go commando again?" Stiles asks.

"Shut the fuck up!"


	4. W-W-Werewolf!

Noah groans as Cece falls on top of him from where he lays in his bed. "Cece, get off me."

"No way, sugar. You and I are going to that party tonight whether you like it or not."

"I hate parties."

"I know."

"Then why make me go?"

"Because you're my boyfriend and it would look bad if you didn't come."

"Cece-"

"Noah." The whine together, causing them to laugh. "Get dressed."

"Cece, seriously-"

"Noah Michael Stilenski the third, you are going to that party or I will chop your dick off."

"Ouch."

"Can I change here? Lydia had Jackson over." Cece says as she makes a disgusted face. Noah laughs and nods.

"Go ahead, I'm gay, why should I give a shit."

"Thanks." Noah climbs out of bed and goes to his closet as Cece pulls her clothes off her.

"Hey, No-Shit!"

"Stiles, what the fuck." Noah steps out of the closet to see Stiles with his back to them and Cece completely naked. Noah snorts as he looks at his twin brother and best friend.

"Poor virgin Stiles hasn't seen a girl's breasts before." Noah says as he pulls his shirt over his head.

"As if you saw a guy's dick other than your brother's. You virgin gay." Cece says, causing Noah to grin.

"Oh, dear, Cece, I most certainly not a virgin nor have I not seen a dick." Cece's eyes widen as Stiles turns around.

"What who?"

"Stiles!" Stiles freezes as he looks at Cece. "Stiles turn the fuck around!"

"I..."

"Noah." Cece cries.

"Bro, turn around before I knock you on your ass. We may not romantically involve, but she's still my girlfriend, turn the fuck around." Stiles face is as red as Cece's hair as he turns around.

"S-Sorry Cece." Stiles stutters.

"Cece, just go change in the bathroom." Cece glares at Stiles' back before heading off to the bathroom.

"Wow, she's..." Stiles turns and sees the glare Noah is giving him. "Noah, if you weren't gay..." Stiles looks at where Cece left with heated cheeks and lust in his eyes.

"Ew, Stiles, she's my best friend, please don't go lusting after her. I thought you liked Lydia anyways."

"Who?" Noah thinks Stiles is kidding until he sees his confused look.

"Lydia Martin..."

"Oh, right, yeah, still in love with her." Noah frowns and stares at him.

"Right... what did you come in here to say?"

"Right, so I did all this research." Stiles drags Noah into his room. "Do you even know why a wolf howls-"

"What happened to your chair, Sti?" Noah asks as he sees the scratches on the back of his chair.

"Scott. He's a werewolf... and so are you." Noah raises an eyebrow. "I saw Scott on the field today. What he did was impossible. His reflexes? He hasn't even used his inhaler since the night in the woods. Then you and him are both talking about the sense and I saw what happened to your locker almost."

"Stiles, there's no such things as werewolves."

"Noah, you are a werewolf. That wolf you heard in the woods was a werewolf and the reason a wolf howl is to signal the rest of the pack. You might have just stumbled upon a whole infestation of werewolves."

"Stiles, breathe." Noah says as he grabs a hold of his brother. "How much Adderall have you had today?" Stiles doesn't answer. "Sti, you know what that shit does to us. Look, Cece is dragging me to her damn party-"

"No, you can't go!"

"Stiles, you need to just sleep the Adderall off, okay? There are no such things as werewolves and I am totally normal, okay. Now... I'm going to go drive Cece to the party-"

"Noah, please." Noah pauses at Stiles begging tone. "Please, believe me."

"Stiles... are you okay?"

"I'm not crazy, Noah, just believe me, please. On full moons, your bloodlust is at it's highest. You'll want to kill. Anything that raises your pulse can cause the change. You could kill someone."

"Hey, baby, you ready?" Cece asks as she wraps her arms around Noah. Noah stares at Stiles, not answering Cece.

"Stiles, I promise you I'm..." Stiles look away, but Noah catches the hurt in his eyes. Noah always believes Stiles and he always trusts him, but this is seriously messed up. Werewolves don't exist. "I'm sorry, Sti... I got to go..." Noah kisses Stiles' temple before leading Cece out of the room.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah... he'll be fine."

"Great, then let's go party." Noah smiles, but he can't help, but look back at the house worried for Stiles. He knows Stiles doesn't just do crazy things like this, but he can't honestly be correct...

 **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Noah walks through the party trying to find Cece. When they got there the party was much larger than usual and Noah lost Cece in the crowd. "Fuck, I hate parties." Noah grumbles as he moves through it all. Noah freezes on the spot as he smells the most amazing smell he has ever smelt before. Noah takes a deep breath and smells a woodsy smell mixed with the earthy smell of the ground, the crisp smell of leaves, and the honey nector of flowers. Noah groans as he also smells oranges.

"Smell something you like?" Noah whips around to see the man from the woods standing behind him. Noah's mind is a complete mess. He can barely focus, but that's nothing new. The only thing he can focus on is Derek Hale, the smell of him, but what does he taste like? All Noah's questions run through his head and he wants to know.

Noah doesn't know if it's the alcohol in his system or what, but he can no longer control his need for Derek. Noah pulls Derek's head down and kisses him. Derek groans, wrapping his arms around Noah as the boy pushes him against the wall. He grinds against Derek, causing the older of the two to growl. Suddenly Derek has Noah pinned to the wall, his legs wrapped around Derek's waist, his nails digging into Derek's back. "Fuck." Noah pants as Derek grinds against him. Noah looks at the mirror against the wall and freezes in horror. His sideburns have grown out and gone down the sides of his face, his face itself has contorted in and become more animalistic as his eyes glow a golden color. His teeth are no canine fangs and his nails, the ones digging into Derek's back is much longer than usual.

Seeing him like that is enough to snap him out of his lustful hunger. He pushes Derek off, who is so close to going over the edge. "What the fuck, Noah." Derek growls until he sees the fear in Noah's eyes. Noah is shaking as he stares at Derek. "Hey, easy, Noah, breathe." Derek whispers calmly.

"Get away." Noah whimpers. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, Noah, just relax." Noah sniffles as Derek steps closer to him. He's acting like a pussy, crying and bullshit, but Noah can't help it. He never been so scared. "Noah, look at me." Noah looks up as Derek's eyes glow blue. "I'm just like you. I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you."


	5. Everything Has Changed

Noah takes a deep breath and looks at Derek. Calm fills him again and he looks down to see his nails retract. "I have never seen someone get control so quick." Derek whispers. "What were you thinking about?" Noah's cheeks turn red as he looks up at Derek.

"You."

"Yo, Scott, you good?" Both their heads shot up as they hear Stiles.

"I have to go check on my brother." Noah whispers, but Derek just grabs Noah's hand and leads him towards the exit. "Derek?"

"Come on." They make their way through the crowd and out the door just as Scott drives off.

"That's Scott's date, Allison." Noah says as he sees Allison standing there.

"Did you drive here?" Noah looks over at Derek and shakes his head.

"No, my girlfriend drove me." Something flashes in Derek's eyes, but it's gone too quick for Noah to figure out what it was.

"Allison." Derek calls, causing her to turn and look at them as they approach her.

"Do you need a ride?" Noah asks.

"Oh, uh..."

"I'm sure my friend Derek won't mind." Noah smiles reassuringly at her.

"You're Stiles, right?"

"Wrong twin." Noah tells her. "It's Noah. Noah Stillenski, but my brother is Stiles. He's somewhere around here. So... Do you want a ride?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks." Allison smiles as Derek nods at her, giving his own smile at her. "I don't know what was going on with Scott."

"That might be my fault. I just got over a bug a while ago, Scott probably caught it." Noah tells her as they walk down the road. "When I had it I barely could focus. I'll have my brother go and check on him to make sure he's okay."

"Okay, thanks." Allison smiles as Derek stops and unlocks his car. Noah breath catches as he sees the camaro. His fingers twitch with the need to get his hands dirty. He wants nothing more to explore what makes this car tick.

"Do you like cars?" Derek asks, seeing the excitement in Noah's eyes.

"Anything with a motor." Noah says. "I love seeing how each tick."

"Maybe later I'll let you see under the hood."

"Are you serious?"

"We got to get Allison home." Derek says before hopping into the driver's seat. Noah gets into the passenger's seat and Derek starts his car up.

"So where are we going?"

"Um, just go down that road and take a right."

"Okay." Derek shifts into gear and heads off for Allison's house.

"It's a standard?" Noah questions Derek.

"Yeah. You know how to drive one?"

"Yeah, my dad taught me. I always did like standards better than regular cars. I like having something to do with my hands. ADHD tends to make sitting in a car difficult. It's why I got a bike. Much easier to focus and pay attention on a bike than in an automatic and that's what I was going to get from my dad, so I chose bike."

"After we drop Allison off you can drive." Noah's eyes snap over to Derek in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Do you want to drive?"

"Hell yeah." Derek chuckles as Allison giggles in the back.

"You act like a teenage boy who just discovered porn for the first time." Noah's cheeks turn red.

"Shut up." Noah says embarrassed as they pull into Allison's driveway. Derek kills the engine and holds out the keys.

"Yours if you want." Noah grins and takes the keys before hopping out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride." Allison smiles, causing Noah to shoot her a smile.

"You're welcome. I'll tell Scott to call you, but honestly, don't be too upset with him. He was probably just feeling sick."

"Okay, thanks, Noah." Noah nods before hopping into the driver's seat.

"He so owes me." Noah mumbles as he starts the car.

"You and Scott aren't friends." It's more of a statement than a question.

"He's my brother's friend."

"But not yours."

"We're just too different to ever get along. Most of the time we try to just ignore each other. If we are stuck together it's never good." Noah says before running his hands over the steering wheel. "Even the steering wheel is nice." Derek chuckles and motions for Noah to get on with it. "It's been awhile since I drove a standard, so I might be rusty."

"I'm sure the car can handle it." Noah nods and holds the clutch before shifting into the gear he wanted.

He backs out of the driveway and heads down the road, shifting gears every so often. "You seem to be handling it fine." Noah's face turns as red as a stop sign. There was nothing wrong with what Derek said, but the way he said it did not seem innocent. Noah gulps and nods.

"Uh, yeah."

"So, you have a girlfriend?" Noah swallows the lump in his throat and shifts gears again.

"Yeah."

"Do you normally kiss strangers when you have a girlfriend?"

"Cece and I aren't your normal boyfriend-girlfriend type."

"Cece."

"Cecelia, my girlfriend. She and I are more friends than boyfriend girlfriend."

"Meaning?"

"Cece is busy with school and her long list of activities that she does, so our relationship just keeps her parents from worrying that she's not allowing herself to live life."

"And what do you get out of it?"

"People stop pestering for me to date someone. My dad worries."

"Take-"

"A left. You live somewhere near the preserve, right?"

"Yeah, just park outside the entrance. We can walk... unless you don't want to then you can continue going straight."

"I don't mind walking." Noah just wants to spend time with Derek. "So you going to explain to me what we are?"

"We're werewolves, what is there to explain. We're stronger, faster, have better senses and amazing healing. We also tend to get a bit touchy on full moons."

"You said I controlled myself very quickly for someone new. Why is that?"

"Sometimes we have things to keep us human."

"What do you have?"

"My anger." Noah glances over at Derek, but something told him that he shouldn't push him, so he changes the subject.

"I'm not going to need to eat a person's organs right?" Derek laughs as he looks at Noah.

"What? No. We're werewolves, not monsters."

"Hey, just checking. Alright, here we are."

"You did good driving. Congratulations." Noah grins at Derek before handing him the keys.

"Thanks." Noah goes to get out, but Derek grabs his arm, causing Noah to look over at him. "What?" Derek stares at him for a moment before kissing him, Noah moans the second Derek's lips are on his. Derek's lips are warm and soft and just the feel of them makes Noah feel like he's flying. Noah entangles his fingers into Derek's hair, climbing on his lap in order to kiss him more comfortably. Derek pulls his lips off Noah's and trails them down Noah's neck. Noah moans like a bitch in heat as he grinds his groin into Derek's. Derek's fingers run up Noah's chest as Noah's moans turn gaspy. Derek grips Noah's hips to get him to stop. "What the fuck?" Noah pants. "Why-Why would you do that?! I was so fucken close." Derek smirks and pushes Noah off him before getting out of the car. "What the hell?" Noah climbs out of the car and pushes Derek, causing him to stumble. "What the hell?"

"Does Cece know you're here?" Noah stops in his tracks as Derek looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Noah always hated Cece's idea to date simply for this reason. If Noah went after a guy it'd look like he was cheating and that wouldn't look good for anyone. It is also not easy to explain to someone why he thinks having a fake girlfriend is good.

"I already told you-"

"Werewolves can hear a person's heart beat, we can tell when someone's lying." Noah rolls his eyes and leans against Derek's car, staring into the woods.

"Why are we here?" Derek frowns, but allows Noah to drop the subject.

"You have really good control especially for someone new at this." Noah shrugs in response. "What exactly where you thinking about?" Noah swallows the lump in his throat and stares down at his boots.

"I was thinking about how I didn't want to hurt you and then I was back to normal, not seeing red."

"You just thought about me and you got control?" Noah blushes, but nods. "I'll help you learn how to be a werewolf, but I won't need to teach you control."

"What do I need to learn?"

"How to blend in and use your abilities without standing out." Noah shrugs in response. "Noah, there are people out there that hunt us. They have for years." Noah's eyes shot up to look at Derek.

"What?"

"Hunters. They hunt werewolves. You have to learn to blend in and control yourself so that the hunters don't know what you are and go after you."

"Why are we here Derek?"

"Your life might have changed, but you don't really have the spotlight on you. Scott is used to sitting on the bench and now he is the star player. He has a girl that's interested in him and he is going to becoming popular. He won't understand what I'm telling you."

"And what is it that you're telling me?"

"That everything isn't as simple. You can't undo what is already done. You are what you are now and that's final. It's a gift not a curse. Being a werewolf makes it so you are never sick, have no problems like asthma-"

"What about ADHD?" Derek looks over at Noah as he asks this. "Does it cure ADHD?"

"No." Noah sighs and nods. "Things like ADHD, OCD, any of those things can't be cured completely and being a werewolf doesn't control those."

"Great."

"You have ADHD?"

"I know I'm not hyper, but there's more to ADHD than being hyper. There's being impulsive and hyper than the other deals with inattentiveness. I have the inattentive ADHD. If you have both hyper-impulsive and the attentive then it's considered Combined type ADHD. My type of ADHD used to be called ADD, but now it is referred to inattentive ADHD. That's why most people can't notice I have it because I'm not hyper like the stereotypical person with ADHD have. My brother is the Hyperactive and Impulsive type, so it seems more apparent in him than me."

"Seems you have it better than. I rather have a hard concentration level than being hyper."

"Not when it affects your schooling." Noah says as he crosses his arms. "I was almost at the risk of staying back last year."

"Really?"

"Yup, my dad wasn't too happy." Derek leans against the car beside Noah and sighs.

"Well, it could be worth."

"It always could be worth." Noah pushes off the car and stands in front of Derek. "Now, why are we here?"

"To show Scott what dangers he's putting himself in. I also want to try to explain it all to him."

"Explaining things to Scott is like talking to a piece of wood, he's too thick to get it."

"Well, let's hope he will for his sake. Come on." Noah frowns as he sees the jacket in Derek's hand.

"Is that Allison's jacket?"

"Yeah, it's to draw Scott to us."

"Hmm." Noah says in acknowledgment before following after him into the woods.

"Does your girlfriend know you shove your tongue down other guy's throats." Derek suddenly asks, causing Noah's face to grow red.

"Seriously? Why can't you drop it?"

"Because you have a girlfriend, Noah and yet here you are with me." Derek says as he turns to face Noah.

"I'm gay!" Noah shouts, causing Derek to freeze. "Okay? I'm fucken gay. Cece is keeping my secret by dating me. I'm fucken gay, Derek. There is no Cece and me. It's all lies we've made up for the past three years. She needed someone to keep her parents off her back about not being social enough and I needed someone to keep the rumors at bay. Barely anyone knows I'm gay. That's the whole purpose of dating Cece." Derek swallows, not expecting Noah to snap like he did. Derek doesn't say anything for a long moment. "You're not going to say anyt-" Derek slams Noah against a tree, his mouth attacking Noah's. Noah gasps, his fists clutching Derek's jacket like a lifeline. Derek slips his tongue into Noah's mouth, grinding on him as Noah starts kissing him back. He nips Derek's lip, causing Derek to groan. Derek moves his lips to Noah's neck and begins kissing and sucking on Noah's pulse point. It seems to be Derek's favorite place. Noah encourage him by tilting his neck, giving him more access. "Fuck." Noah moans as Derek nips the area.

Derek's head shots up, causing Noah to whimper from the lose of Derek's lips. "Scott's coming."

"He wouldn't have been the only one if you didn't stop." Derek looks down at Noah and grins. "Shut the fuck up." Noah pushes Derek back and glares at him.

"Come on." Derek puts Allison's jacket on a tree branch before taking Noah's hand and leading him away.

"What are we doing?"

"Scott is not going to want to listen right away. He'll want to fight, which is why I need to get the upper hand." Noah frowns, but is stopped from talking when he hears Scott's footsteps getting closer.

Scott stops before the tree and stares at the jacket. "Where is she?" Scott asks as Derek leans against a tree out from Scott's sight.

"She's safe. From you." Derek runs out from by the trees and begins fighting with Scott.

"Guys." Noah sighs. "So happy I don't fall under the category of thinking fighting solves everything like almost all the guys think." He crosses his arms as he watches them fight. It's not even a fight really. Derek and Scott are just rolling down the hill. Noah snickers as he sees them before watching Derek pin Scott to a tree.

"What did you do with her?"

"Shh, quiet." Noah frowns and listens. He hears more footsteps coming their way. Three at least. "Too late. They're already here." Derek says before looking at Noah. "Run." Noah doesn't argue when he sees the seriousness in Derek's eyes. He runs through the woods with Derek and Scott behind him. Noah stops as he hears Scott scream. "Go-"

"But, Derek-"

"Go, Noah, I'll handle it." Noah looks at Derek then where Scott was. "They can't see you, Noah. Run. Go ahead, I'll catch up with you once I got Scott." Noah nods and continues running as Derek goes back for Scott.

Noah runs a good distance away before stopping to wait for them. "I told you to keep going." Derek says moments later when he comes running to him with Scott.

"Figured it was far enough away." Noah shrugs.

"Who were they?" Scott asks from where he sits panting on the ground.

"Hunters." Derek turns away from Noah to stare at Scott. "The kind that has been hunting us for centuries."

"Us? You mean you!" Scott shouts.

"Scott, shut up, you'll draw their attention this way." Noah says as he leans against the tree and pulls out his cigarets.

"Those can kill you." Derek points out.

"Yeah, well right now they're helping keeping my brain quiet in order to focus or would you rather me zone out."

"Do you not care about what we are?!" Scott yells at Noah, causing him to shrug.

"Couldn't be worst than ADHD." Noah says as he lights the cigaret.

"He did this to me! To us!"

"Don't include me in this." Noah tells him as he blows out a breath of smoke.

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better... Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift." Derek says, standing just in front of Scott.

"I don't want it." Noah rolls his eyes at Scott.

"Scott you'd still be sitting on the bench and jerking off to the palm of your hand if you didn't get bit. Think of it this way now you're a star player on the team, most likely dating Allison, and probably popular."

"Noah's right. You will want this in the end. And you're both gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott... we're brothers now." Noah raises an eyebrow as Derek crouches over to be face to face with Scott. Derek begins to walk away. Noah glances at Scott and then Derek. He shrugs and hurries up after Derek.

"So I'm not grouped with that?"

"I don't think kissing a brother is okay." Noah blushes and nods.

"Yeah, that's true." Derek glances back at Noah before motioning him forward.

"Come on, you need to get home."


End file.
